Kitazawa Yuki
by Dikei
Summary: Witness the authentic past of Eiri's life at the age of 16. View the ups and downs as he enters a world unknown to his innocent heart. See what Kitazawa was really like, and how he used Eiri to fill his lonely murderous void. Journey through his time in N


**Kitazawa Yuki  
**_Written by: Dikei_

_Once again, the heart of Japan was suffering from another rainy day. The bleak weather that carried on for weeks felt like an entire life time. Sunshine didn't even strive to shine through, and hardly anything was alive. With a grey hue engulfing the streets of Japan, this city could easily be mistaken for a graveyard. Although the rain seemed to die down, the lasting outcome rooted itself amongst the concrete material that made up what the city look like.  
_**_  
Chapter One: Secret Sorrow_**

He was leaning against a shady tree. As rain pour heavily towards the ground, the dirt ground soaked its inevitable fate. "Eiri-kun…" Tohma began to say while looking at his companion's face, which showed signs of bleeding, bruises, and discoloration. "What…" he paused while kneeling to see him better. "What happened?" it was difficult to see his eyes, as the boy's blonde hair covered half of his face.

As the older male raised his hand to push aside his hair, a weak hand slapped it aside. "Onii-san…" Eiri said while warm tears began to wash away the dirt that swept across his face. "…please don't look at me."

As Tohma took off his fur rimmed coat, he was more confused as ever. "Who did this to you?" he asked. As always, he was concerned about Eiri, especially when he was in a rough condition like this.

"…I d-don't know their names." He replied while wiping the tears of fear away with his torn school uniform sleeve. "…I." Eiri said while he bit his lower lip to hold the desperate screams of helplessness. "…don't even know why they did this to me… I never did anything wrong!"

"Eiri-kun…" Tohma said while he took his coat and wrapped it around the boy. "I'll take you home. We should get you cleaned up before your body goes through a tougher time healing."

By grasping the boy's hand, a weak grip tugged back. The man's heart skipped a beat in sorrow. As the boy lunged forward, Tohma was there to catch him at the last second. With labored breathing and distorted vision, the younger male sobbed loudly.

"We'll find a solution to this. I promise…" Tohma said.

---

As the limousine, of Nittle Grasper, quickly drove away with a broken child and its beloved synthesizer player, the musician couldn't help but wonder if this happened because of the boy's hair, and eyes. But it struck him like lighting that his own hair was agreeably the same color as Eiri, and his eyes of jade green made him look more American then Japanese. Was this because of his rapid growing fame? Did people finally accept what Tohma Seguchi looked like an American look-a-like? Was it because people praised him like a god? Answers to these questions had many different directions in which anyone would take. Although some may still disagree with the fact that Tohma looked like an American, the majority of the fans couldn't care less.

As Tohma looked at Eiri, Eiri stared out the window. With his seatbelt on loosely to avoid any pain, he would sometimes shift his body weight to the opposite side. While his wondering eyes scanned everything in his vision path, he noticed that the person next to him analyzed his pain.

"Is there something wrong, Onii-san?" The young male asked.

While exhaling his captured air, he shook his head from side to side. "No…" he said softly. "Nothing's wrong." Of course, like all true artists, he trapped his true emotions.

What could Tohma do to avoid everything Eiri has gone through that had a negative effect on him? Simply avoiding the case wouldn't make anything better, and finding the very root of Eiri's problem would take too long. Something had to be done, and fast.

"Seguchi-san." said the driver. "We have arrived."

As Tohma looked up, his usual innocent face gave the driver a rewarding smile. "Thank you. You may do as you please for the entire day. I have no use for you today." Although this reward was long anticipated by the driver, he couldn't help but feel slightly unnecessary.

"Thank you Seguchi-san." He said while driving off as soon as the two males exited the limo.

---

As Tohma waited for Eiri to take his final step onto the couch the boy gasped for air. The bloodstain on his shirt grew rapidly. While frantically running around his abode, Tohma calmed himself down so that his vision wasn't so linear. "Would it be alright if I mend those wounds of yours?" he asked while looking through his medicine cabinets.

Young Uesugi didn't answer.

"Eiri-kun?" Tohma called out again.

Still no answer…

It was all too quiet in Seguchi's home, although he did live by himself his house was never… deathly quiet.

While breathing shallowly, he began to walk up to the couch to see that the boy was just asleep. A smile grew on the man's face. It has always been a bad habit for Eiri to sleep anywhere, at any given time. "..Oh Eiri…" he whispered while placing the bandages and medical rubs aside. "…how do you keep doing that?"

As soon as the boy awoke, he was immediately rushed to the clinic. A sigh of relief sounded from Tohma as the good news lifted. Sitting in the waiting room with the famous singer sat a young woman that had the same resemblance to Eiri. "It's a good thing he's alright." She said while resting her head against Seguchi's shoulder. "A boy his age shouldn't be exposed to violence like that."

As Tohma placed his left hand on the woman's lap, he gazed deeply into nothingness. "Mika-san." He started while turning his face towards her. "Would you like something to drink?" the man had to change the subject. He felt bad knowing that Eiri was exposed to violence, like Mika said. "We've been here awhile, and you look a little exhausted."

"Well, I really can't say that I don't feel exhausted." She replied.

Tohma crossed his legs, but before he could speak again, Mika lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "But coffee sounds nice right about now… if you don't mind."

As the male stood up, the boy came out of the hallway and towards the two. It was Eiri, and with him was the doctor that treated his condition.

The white lab coat always made Tohma feel uncomfortable, but he swallowed that feeling, and gave the doctor a warm smile. "Seguchi-san." The doctor said. "It looks like we're finish. Young Uesugi is free to go, but within a week, make sure that he comes back to get a check up. He's extremely lucky that no serious injuries were inflicted."

All Tohma could say was thank you. So many things raced in his mind. If Eiri's injuries weren't serious, then why did the doctor ask them to come back within a week? Strange, but the doctor might've had a good reason to say so. "Eiri-kun?" the silence was broken after the doctor tended another patient. Tohma kneeled in front of the boy. "How did everything go?"

Eiri was quiet, but his lips formed hushed sounds. "It went well." He replied.

"Eiri?" Mika said while placing her hand on her younger brother's head. "Do you want to go home now?" Still forgetting that Eiri was sixteen, Mika treated him like a young child. Although the boy didn't notice, he was aware of the fact that he was still too young to defend himself.

"Onee-san…" Eiri began to say. "I rather stay with Onii-san." He said while staring at the ground with intensity. "If… it's alright with him, that is."

As the boy looked at Tohma, he smiled warmly, but before Tohma could reply Mika interrupted. "Eiri, don't be selfish and stupid. Tohma has work to do, he wouldn't have time to spend with y—"

"Mika-san." The man said while placing his arm around her tense shoulders. "It's fine. He can come with me for a couple of weeks. I don't mind at all. Actually, I wouldn't mind the company."

She was confused. Why did Tohma insist on keeping Eiri at his place? "I don't understand." She said.

"You don't have too, Mika-san." He replied. "I might know the solution to Eiri-kun's problems. Just leave it to me. You can trust me to do the right thing with your little brother."

Mika looked away. Confusion grew quicker, and her eyebrows pushed together in the center to form a frown. "Tohma… I trust you in making wise decisions, but Eiri isn't your responsibility."

The man looked around their room. Their hush conversation made others in the waiting room feel uncomfortable, stressed, and certainly nervous for their upcoming check-up. He blinked as he scanned further into the room. Most of their eyes watched the three. "Please…" Seguchi began to say. "Let's move this conversation outside. I'm afraid we're making some people uncomfortable." That warm smile grew upon his child like face. While Mika pushed Eiri along, Tohma followed from behind, thinking if his plan should be carried out.

---

The next morning quickly came by. Tohma was already up by then, making breakfast for his young guest, and his current partner in love. As the smell of toast, fresh fruit, and other appetizing aromas filled the air, Mika finally awoke in Tohma's queen sized bed, but Eiri lay still in the guestroom below the second floor.

The clanks and clashes were sounded as Tohma cheerfully danced across the kitchen floor, and Mika laughed fatigable while getting herself ready to eat at the table. "Is Eiri-kun still asleep?" Tohma asked, as he took his pale pink apron off.

"I don't know, why?" she poured herself a cup of coffee while answering his question.

Tohma pulled himself a seat, and sat across the table from Mika. "Eiri-kun didn't eat dinner yesterday because of the visit to the clinic. If I were him, I'd be famished."

"Should I wake him up?" Mika stood up as the chair slid back.

The male's hand quickly grasped the woman's delicate wrist. "It's alright." He started. "You should start eating. I'll wake him up myself."

With that said, he walked slowly to the guestroom which only one person managed to occupy. Seguchi's fist gently curled up into a tight ball, and a rhythm of knocks were heard through the other side of the door. "Eiri? Are you up yet?" he asked.

There was no answer. This was typical.

"I'm coming in." Tohma said. His hand reached for the doorknob, but he stopped since the doorknob was already turning.

As the crack of the door began to grow, a timid face appeared on the other side.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were already awake." The older said.

"It's alright. I just woke up anyways." Young Uesugi's voice was monotonous.

Tohma looked a little shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry if I just woke you up."

"It's alright. I wasn't sleeping, but more like lying in bed awake, most of the time." Eiri stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. He didn't notice the smell of breakfast on the table, and he didn't notice that Seguchi's concern for his wellbeing intensified.

"Well, the reason why I came down here was to get you to eat some food in the morning before you go to school." The man led the child into the kitchen where a widespread of food was placed upon a small table.

"…S-school?" Eiri replied while greeting his older sister a good morning as he tucked himself under the table.

Mika looked at Tohma, and he looked back at her. "Are you not feeling well, Eiri-kun?" The older male asked although he too pulled himself a chair and sat comfortably.

Even though Eiri had a chance to lie about his current state, his innocence guided him to the truth. "No, actually I'm feeling much better."

"Then what's wrong?" Mika said while jumping into the conversation.

Uesugi was quiet. Abnormal as it was, the others pushed that fact away. They focused on him as his lips sounded words with fear, and slight panic. "Those boys… They were from my school." He paused to gather this scrambled thoughts. "Even though those boys did what they did, people who agree with them also have the intensions to hurt me. Even though they don't say it out loud, I could almost feel their hatred for me… Onee-san, Onii-san I don't think I'll have the will power t-to…" Eiri stopped speaking. His tears began to flood his eyes at an alarming rate. The emotions that engulfed him showed signs. "I don't think that I'll ever have the will power to go back. Knowing that no one wants me there… How could I focus my thoughts on learning something, or at least showing my face at that school?"

The room fell silent, but the sobs that bore a wound in Eiri's heart continued to gush with tears. Finally the silence was broken when Mika called the school to inform that this child would not be attending his classes today. "Thank you." The woman said as she closed her flip phone to end the call.

No one had the appetite to eat, and certainly, no one had the intentions on questioning Eiri's decision.

"Than it's settled…" Tohma said while placing his elbows on the table while intertwining his fingers together.

"What?" Mika and Eiri said.

"I've thought about this plan for a long time, but I haven't said anything since it was merely a plan. I haven't worked out the knots yet, and this plan will only come together if K-san and Nittle Grasper would allow me to take a break from the band."

"Tohma, quit stalling. Just tell us." Mika said while her stress levels rose through the roof.

"If it's alright with Eiri-kun, as well for K-san and Nittle Grasper, I believe it's wise to take Eiri-kun out of Japan." He paused and placed his chin against his hands. "I've been watching and studying the behavior of people in Japan, and it seems like their tolerance for foreigners is somewhat low."

Eiri looked at Tohma. Could he be right? "Onii-san, is that true? How do you know? You look just like me? How come no one's saying anything about you?"

Mika flashed Eiri a wicked frown. "Eiri!" she shouted.

"Mika-san, it's alright. I'll explain." As Seguchi looked at Eiri, that same warm smile came upon his visage. "Due to the fact that Nittle Grasper's fame is constantly growing, the fans have accepted what we (Noriko with her lavender colored hair and Ryuichi with his earthy tones) look like. Although, I, too, look like a foreigner, surprisingly most people came to accept that with open arms."

"And your plan?" Mika pushed.

"The plan is to move Eiri to a place where he would fit in better. Although the disadvantages weight more then the advantages, this is an extreme case." Seguchi replied. "But, I'd only want to fulfill this plan if Eiri would let me."

As the two adults looked at young Uesugi, the boy didn't look back at them. So many things raced in his mind, but what does he have to lose? He has never had any friends other then his younger brother Tatsuha, and every time he would go home to his father's temple, his father would feed his hatred for Japan. Tohma, who was like a best friend to him, would be traveling with him since this plan was Seguchi's. And he'd be doing the whole country and his school a favor by living in another part of the world. With a white smile cracking the depression, Eiri wiped away the thick tears that began to tighten his face. His mind was made up, and he wanted the world to know. "Moving sounds good for now." He allowed.

The woman's frown reappeared again. "Eiri, are you sure about this?" she asked.

Tohma fell silent. He knew the answer would be a yes, but how could he convince Eiri's father to let him do this?

"Of course I am. I thought it over, and I asked myself if I had something to lose. Obviously the answer was no, and I feel completely safe with Onii-san by my side. Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Tohma…" she said with concern. "…Where will you be taking Eiri?"

"Where else would I take him?" He softly assumed. "I'd take him to the Big Apple. Where New Yorkers would gladly accept him as one of them."

"Why there?" Mika asked.

"I have a good friend who took a profession of being a tutor. He's an extremely nice man, and certainly knows how to get along with people Eiri's age. His understanding virtue is higher then anyone else's and I believe that he's just what the doctor ordered."

"Who is this?" Eiri asked while his ear perked up.

Tohma leaned back. "His name is Kitazawa," A smile formed. "Kitazawa Yuki."

---

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

There should be a few things that should be cleared up before you read the second chapter.

**Q**: Why does Eiri call Tohma "Onii-san"?  
**A**: Since Mika and Tohma are in a close relationship with each other, it's hard forEiri not to callTohma with brotherly love. As seen in themanga,one ofMurakami-sama's side drawings show that Eiri was once a cheerful boy in his early years. Because of the devistation that happened "six" years ago, Eiri has stopped calling Tohma by Onii-san. Also, during the manga, Tohma has onceasked Eiri to stop calling him "Seguchi" and asked himto call him something more endearing, such as brother.

**Q**: What inspired you to create a story before the Gravitation series started?  
**A:** I guess it was purely for fun, but reading the entire manga series (except for the last one), I realized that not a lot of Eiri's past is revealed other then the time where Kitazawa Yuki tried to physically hurt him. I wanted to show to readers what was behind the whole ordeal, with my imagination, of course. Although this isn't the official past of Uesugi Eiri, it's fun to make-believe andpretend that you are the greatMurakami-sama herself!

If you have another question to ask me, please E-mail me at I'll be more then happy to answer them for you in the second chapter.


End file.
